Wedding Day
by EclipseJasper
Summary: Some one-shots on what Nessie's and Jake's life is like, starting on there wedding day. Just some cute little storys I came up with. Cannon
1. Wedding Day

**This is just what came into my mind, hope you like it **

#*#*#

_NPOV_

"I cannot wait till tomorrow, Mrs Nessie Black… umm I like the sound of that, I love you" Jack said thought the phone.

"I cannot wait either, but if you don't get off this phone in precisely" I looked at the clock "2 minutes then Alice will kill us both, she is giving me the evil eye already" I said to him looking at Alice with my best evil eye.

"That's because I have to work on you tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep" Alice shouted at me.

"Tell Alice you don't need it 'cuz you are already beautiful to me" He said after hearing what Alice said.

"Aww Jack you don't have to woo me, I already agreed to marry you" I said laughing "now I going to go now. Its only 11 hours my love, then I will be yours forever" I paused thinking about it "go have fun with the boys and watch your back my dad promised not to kill you but you never know. I love you"

"I love…."

Alice snacked the phone out of my hands "Yes you both love each other but she has to sleep. Bye Jacob" she closed the phone, took my hand and pulled me in the bedroom and down on the bed. "If you are not asleep in 10 minutes I will kill you" she said walking out the room and closing the door.

I took a big sigh.

Tomorrow will be my wedding day, I would be marrying the love of my life, the man that was promised to me since the day I was born, my wolf, Jacob Black.

When we became a couple on my 10th birthday we were inseparable, we did everything together. He was my only in everything, my big brother, my boyfriend, my fiancée and soon to be husband. I was happy when I was with him.

Don't get me wrong we have had our troubled times, times when we don't agree on everything, but we get thought them.

Most of the problems come from my family. When I found out that my mum was once in love with him and had kissed him, I was mad asking if he still loved her and stuff like that but we all talked it over and now I know my mum dose not love anyone like she loves my dad and Jack to me. The biggest problem comes from my dad, he is just like most dads, they just want the best for their daughters, but I'm the only child he is ever going to have so he is really over protective. I still think he thinks I will be a virgin for the rest of his life and I will let him think that. But over the years they have come to accept that Jack will always be there for me.

Jack's proposal was not the typical one.

We were at his house alone, in the bed. It was our first time and well when he was about to… um… you know…. He asked me to be him wife. I of course said yes.

After he relised what he had done. He kept telling me sorry over and over again. I started crying thinking that he didn't want to marry me, so I asked him do you not want to marry me.

"No baby, that's not what I mean. I sorry I didn't ask you the proper way, you know get on one knee and a ring and all that. Im…."

"I don't need that, I just want you forever Jacob"

Now 5 months later, here I am in bed on the night before my wedding.

Another reason I wanted the time to go faster was because of the secret I found out this morning, I'm going to tell Jacob and everyone tomorrow at the reception.

"I hope you are asleep, missy" Alice said looking in the door

"Yes" I mumbled cuddling down in the bed.

#*#*#

"You ready for this? We could just go back in the car now and go and live some were, just me, you and your mum" Dad said holding my hand, with his newly pressed suit on.

I laughted at him," Daddy you have asked me that about 50 times today and don't I always give you the same answer"

"Yes but you can always change your mind, I will deal with the dog"

"Daddy" I put my hand on his cheek, _you will always be my first love, I will always be your little girl, I love you _I kissed his cheek.

Alice came up to us "Its time, you know the drill"

Alice went to take her place closing the door behind her.

I took a breath, herd the music start and the doors opened.

#*#*#

_JPOV_

I felt like a idot standing here in this tux, _It will be ok, this is for Nessie, she will be your wife soon._

"Jake, you ok looks like you are about to fate. Sit down for a moment" Bella said to me pushing me in a chair.

"Im ok, just nervous and you know I don't like tux's" I said pulling at the collar.

Billy, who had just come rolling up next to Bella, patted me on the back "all men feel like this, I know I did, better get back up there it's about to start"

I got up still feeling the same and walked over to the little stage where the priest was standing talking to Seth my best man.

The music started then and everyone stood up and turned towards the door, just as it opened.

And there she was, she looked beautiful.

Here dress was simple but amazing at the same time. The strap went around her knek with a v neck cut, showing off just the right amount of her lovely brests. There was red around the bottom and a strip just under her brests. It had a lacy patton on it around the top and bottom.

It was just amazing. Her hair was up, and all I could think about was kissing her long kneck up and down.

I didn't realise that she had reached me until she took my hand in her really soft one.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Jacob and Nessie a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Please everyone take a seat"

I didn't really note anything that was being said, all I could do was look in the eyes of the goddess in front of me.

"We have been invited to hear Jacob and Nessie as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful.

Jacob and Nessie, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redefined tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married.

Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It make joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

"Nessie please face Jacob, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

Nessie took my hands and looked back into my eyes with so much happiness.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, those are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy

These are the hands that hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

I mimed 'I love you to her and with her gift she said it back to me. The priest carried on.

"Jacob, please hold Nessie's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you."

I took her hands.

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day."

I wiggled my eye brows at her; she let out a small giggle, knowing what I was thinking. I heard a small cough coming from Edward. _Eddie she will be my wife_I thought to him. The priest carried on, not noticing anything.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times,

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.

God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Jacob and Nessie see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guides. We ask this in your name, Amen."

Everyone whispered Amen together.

"Now it is time this couple will share their vows in front there family and friends, promising not only then but all of you how much they will love each other thought whatever problem they may have."

He tuned to me,

"Jacob, will you take Nessie to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

I whispered "I will" not looking at him but at my love

He then tuned to Nessie

"Nessie will you take Jacob to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

She said "I will"

"Can I please have the rings" the priest asked

Seth came up and put the ring on the book the priest was holding and as the maid of honour Rose put the other ring with it.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows these two have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Nessie and Jacob, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives

"Jacob please take the ring you have decided to give to Nessie, place it on her ring finger and repeat after me.

"I Jacob give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you"

I did what he said and repeated after him "I Jacob give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed." I put the ring all the way on her finger making her mine.

"Nessie please take the ring you have decided to give Jacob place it on his ring finger and repeat after me.

"I Nessie give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you"

She did as he said and put the ring on my finger and repeated after him

"I Nessie give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." I looked into her eyes and saw a tear slip down her face; I took my thumb and wiped it off, smiling at her.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other.

"You now have what remains the most honourable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose."

Seth handed me a rose and Rosalie handed Nessie one

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose.

"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

We passed the rose's to each other

"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.  
Jacob and Nessie, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.  
In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words.  
It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love.  
It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply cannot find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.  
That rose says the words: "I still love you."  
The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.  
Jacob and Nessie ,if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure.

"Jacob and Nessie, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God.

"Forasmuch as Jacob and Nessie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before their family and friends and now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you.

"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister, I declare that Jacob and Nessie are now husband and wife.

"Jacob you may kiss your bride."

And I did. I took her in my arms and our lips come together.

I did not know how long we were kissing, I forgot the outside world, until somebody patted me on the shoulder. It was Seth I looked at him

"Save some for the honeymoon bro" He said,

Everyone laughed apart from Edward and Rosalie of course.

I looked at Nessie with a sheepish look.

The priest continued then

"With the greatest honour I now present to you Mr and Mrs Jacob Black

#*#*#

_NPOV_

We were all sitting down now and everyone was laughing at the joke Seth had just made in his best man speech, but I really didn't know what he had just said, me and Jacob were just looking at each other.

We were broke out of our bubble by Seth "To Nessie and Jake" lifting his Champaign glass.

"To Nessie and Jake" everyone repeated taking a drink out of there glasses, well almost everyone.

"Now its my turn" I stood up and walked over to the side table to were I put the box containing the secret.

"Jake, I have a present for you" I handed the box to him.

"What's in it babe" he asked

"Open it to find out" I laughed at him.

I suddily got really nervus as he opened it and Jake notesed it

"Everything alright babe?" he asked taking the lid off the box "What are these….." then he relised "are these what I think they are?"

"Yes daddy" I said rubbing by stomack

In a blink of an eye Jake had me in his arms.

"I thorght you made me the happest man on the earth when you said I do but now Im like the happest man on the universe, I love you my forever" he got on his knees and kissed my belly "and daddy loves you to little one"

I got on my knees "Forever" I whispered, "I love you" that's when I kissed him.

**Wedding dress on profile.**

**I thorght this was only was going to be a one-shot but i just keeping thinking about a next chapter so i dont really know if this is going to be a real story but its more like a bunch of on-shots all bast on Jake and Nessie. And I really like this story and the one I am wrighting at the moment, these are better than any of the other storys i have ever done before so, please reveiew and I will get the next story up soon :D **


	2. Name

**Well this is the second one-shot with Nessie and Jacob **

* * *

_NPOV_

I was lying in bed with Jack, it was 1 in the morning and I was wide awake, and why you may ask why was I wide awake will somebody decided to use my bladder as a football.

"Why do you want to use my bladder as a football, hum? You should be sleeping, well at least let mummy sleep." I whispered, while rubbing my stomach. He kicked again.

Yes I was 8 months pregnant with my first baby. Everything was going well, grandpa done lots of test after the wedding and decided that this pregnancy will just be like any human pregnancy. Well if you call mood swings that go from hitting Jake around the head one minute to really passionate love making sessions the next, normal. And the eating, every time I ate something Jake would just make a joke about him not having any money with the amount of food that he has had to buy, and that would just lead to me crying my eyes out in the bathroom and him having to buy some more food to say sorry.

"Well if I have to be awake then so can daddy" Jake was lying facing me, so I decided to move forward so my big round belly was touching his. Sensing his daddy was near he kicked really hard.

We did not want to found out what the baby was, but me and Jake had a good idea it was a boy. The rest of my family was making bets; so far most bets are on it being a boy to.

"Is he keeping you awake again?" Jake mumbled, slowly waking up from his deep sleep. Still with his eyes closed he placed his hand where the baby had kicked him and started to rub. "Boy you have to let your mamma sleep, 'cuz if you don't I don't get sleep either and no sleep makes daddy a moody boy and lets not start about your mamma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" suddenly getting mad. _Dam these hormones. _

"See little boy, moody." He looked at me "nothing baby" he kissed me and started to get a little frisky.

But the mood was killed by the baby kicking me really hard in the bladder again. I pulled away from Jake "Sorry babe, I need to go pee" I got up.

"This baby better let daddy have some mummy time when he is here" I heard Jake mumble as I walked into the on-suet bathroom.

After I had done my business I got back in bed, with my back to Jake. With one hand he leaned over to rub my belly and with the other he massaged my lower back making me fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 10:30. I felt around the bed for Jake, but in said of him I found a piece of paper.

_Nessie +Baby (I love that)_

_I have gone to work and I decided to let you sleep in you need it._

_Don't where yourself out, please!_

_I am always on the other end of the phone if you need me._

_I will be home at 3_

_I love you_

_Yours forever _

_Jacob_

_Xxx_

This is why I married him, always thinking of me.

After getting out of bed (which is a big task when you have a beach pall sticking out of your middle) I got in the shower because baths are out of the question when Jake is not around.

I spent about an hour in there having a wash, shave and shampooing and conditioning my hair, making the entire bathroom all steamed up. I got out found the towel, wrapping it around myself and made my way back into the bedroom the get dressed. I found a really nice red dress Alice had got for me, some leggings and my red ballet flats. After having a shower, getting dressed and doing my hair, it was almost 12, wow that took longer than it should.

I went downstairs to get something to eat and looked in the fridge.

"Jake" I signed "Why do you always forget?" He had left his lunch in the fridge again.

I made Jake lunch each night for him to take to work the next day and almost every morning he forgets to take it out. Men!

Jake has his own garage in la Push, its only small put he loves it. Me and my family help him set it up, after the wedding, he wanted to earn his own money and save for the baby's college fund. He hopes the baby will take over when he is older, but at the moment him and a few of the other younger boys worked there. He worked hard on it and now almost anyone who had car trouble came to him, he even had people come all the way to Seattle. I helped out when I could on the paper work and stuff. My family and his are really proud of what he has done.

I made my breakfast and sat in front of the T.V for a little while. After a few bad episodes of a reality TV program and a movie, I was getting hungry again.

"Baby, how is mummy ever going to lose all this weight if you keep making me eat? Shell we go and surprise daddy with some lunch?" He kicked "I will take that as a yes"

After waddling into the kitchen and making a few sandwiches, putting them in the basket with some drinks and some sweet things for Jake sweet tooth.

I took the basket grabbed my bag and got in my car, and headed towards the garage.

My car was my second baby; well this car was for the baby. I only got it a few mounts ago, after Jake was saying my other car was not suitable for a baby so we got a white 2012 Escalade. It was lovely and was safe for both me and the baby.

Pulling up to the garage and getting out the car they had both the big doors open and everyone seemed to be working on cars. I walked up not seeing Jake anywhere.

"Hey Nessie, what you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest or something?" Seth came up behind me wiping his hand on a rag.

"No, grandpa said just do what my body can do and I'm only here to have lunch with my husband" I said a little too harsh.

He put his hands up "I'm only asking'"

"I'm sorry Seth" my eyes watered

"No its ok Ness," he hugged me "why don't you go see Jake, he would love to see you, I think he is a little stressed at the moment, one of the younger boys took a car out on a joy ride and almost smashed the thing, you could calm him down for us please" he pleaded at me.

"Ok, I will see what I can do" I waved and walked up to the office and knocked on the door and then opened it.

"I said leave me alone and get out" Jake shouted at me as I opened the door. He was sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Well if you don't want to have lunch with your wife and baby we could just go back down there and eat in the park with Seth because he loves us, and he will love all the sweets I have got for you but I'm sure he will love them to" I giggled and started to leave the room but was stopped by Jake standing in the door.

"Leave the sweets here and nobody will get hurt" he said taking the basket off me, leaning in and giving me a kiss "I'm sorry, this kid has really got on my nerve today"

He took my hand and led me to the couch and sat down placing the basking on the coffee table, and started to pull out all the food.

"I know Seth told me" I rubbed his shoulders

"Not like I'm complying, but what are you doing here?" he asked and started to eat a sandwich.

"Well you forgot your lunch again today…" I started

He hit his head with his hand "I knew I forgot something" he interrupted

"And baby missed his daddy so we decided to bring you lunch" I smiled at him and started to eat myself.

"Well I'm glad you did, I'm starving." He laughed

We ate in silence then but it was not an uncountable one it was just me and my husband having lunch.

When we had both finished, Jake picked me up and sat me on his lap cuddling together with him rubbing he favourite part of my body.

"You know we cannot just keep calling him baby, he needs a name" Jake asked

"Well what do you want to call him?" I kissed his cheek

"I don't know." He kissed me back "You were supposed to be called EJ your mum was convinced she was having a boy" He smiled "I'm glad you were a boy"

I laughed "I know, she told me but I never knew what EJ stood for"

"Edward Jacob" he answer "We are not calling him that" he looked at me and got all nerves "unless you want to"

"No, I want him to have his own name, not a name he has to live up to" I said

"I really want him to have a traditional Native American name though"

"Yes, but I don't know any names" I said with a sad voice.

"I will tell you some and you can see if you like them"

I smiled

"Ok….. How about Talli it means hero" He asked, I shook my head "or Viho that's a good one it means Chief" I smiled at that one "Or even better Yuma, son of the chief"

"I really like that one and it fits, you are the chief" I smiled even bigger "Yuma" I said trying it out "what you think baby?" I asked my stomach. He Kicked.

"Well that was easy" he laughed "Baby Yuma" he kissed me.

I kissed him back, felling really, really happy.

"Well we have to go tell the rest of the family" Jake said to me kissing my neck.

"Jake if you don't stop, you won't be don't any work done this afternoon" I said moaning

He stopped and smiled a cheeky grin at me.

"Let's not tell them let's keep it a secret" I suggested and kissed him. What can I say, he is just so handsome and he is all mine.

"Can we really keep it from your dad and Alice?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Yeah your right, that will be hard" I said thinking it over "ok then let's have a big BBQ at our house because I know how much you love doing the BBQ and tell everyone then"

"Yeah that will be really good, I call everyone lets have it this weekend" he got up to call people.

#*#*#

_JPOV_

Here I was standing next to the BBQ cooking for all are guest; well most of them, half of them are vampires. There were about 20 people here; all wondering what we have gathered them for. Most of the men were playing football on the grass and all the women, including my lovely round wife, were sitting at the table talking baby stuff.

We have decided to have a BBQ to announce the name of our baby. Nessie wanted for it to be a surprise but with a future teller and mind reader that would be imposable, so what better way to announce something than with a good old BBQ. And it was a good day, it had not rained yet.

"Jacob, how are you son?" my dad rolled up to me.

"I'm good dad, how's you?" I asked back, looking over at the table with all the women around who had just started laughing.

"I'm good. She is beautiful like that" he nodded towards my wife

"Yeah, she is" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Your mother would be so proud of the man you have become, I'm so proud of you. You have gone from a boy to a man" He said patting my back.

"Awww thank you dad" I hugged him

He started to chock up and tried to hide it

"Don't cry dad" I teased him

"Jacob I hope you are not picking on your dad" Nessie had snuck up behind me. I turned to her, and gave her a sheepish look.

"No"

"Well I don't believe you" she walked past me and hugged my dad "how are you Billy?"

"I'm good, how is my grandson doing?" He rubbed her belly

"Well I think he is going to become a football player, with the amount of times he kicks my bladder" she grumbled

"You should thank your husband for that; he used to kick his mother's bladder all the time when she was pregnant with him. But the twins were all about the kidneys" he laughed

"Don't worry he has had a go of them" she laughed with him and then turned to me "I'm hungry Jake is it done yet?" looking at the food on the BBQ

"It will be soon" after turning it over

"I'm hungry and it is your fault" she slapped my arm.

"What! Why do you slap me? What have I done?"

"Good luck son" Billy said rolling off laughing. _Traitor!_

"You impregnated me, you! And he is half you and you always eat and now baby is making me eat all the time and I'm getting fat, because of you!" she slapped me again and started crying.

"No don't cry angle," I hugged her.

She stopped crying "You think I am an angle" she sniffled

"How could I not think that, now smile foods done" what I didn't realise saying those words caused lots of big hungry wolfs come running towards the BBQ.

Seeing my panic Bella shouted "STOP!"

Everyone stopped "Mamma gets first pick" she nodded towards Nessie.

After Nessie and everyone else got there food we all sat at the table eating, every so often Nessie would sneak food off my plate, and she thought I didn't notes' but I didn't mind.

After everyone had ate,(well everyone but Nessie who was on her 3rd helping of dessert and nobody dared say anything to her because she had already snapped at Emmett for laughing at her) and all the plates had been took away we decided it was time to announce the big news.

I coughed to get everyone's attention "well I know you are all wondering why we have called you here"

"What Nessie's is pregnant, how dare you Jacob, my little niece, corrupted by this dog" Emmett shouted, standing up and banging the table.

Rose slapped his head "Sit down and shut up"

"Thank you Rosalie" I nodded my head at her. The only time we talked to each other was when it involved Nessie "so as I was saying me and Nessie have some news" I paused "We have come up with a name for the baby. We will call him Yuma Cullen Black, Yuma means son of the chief and we wanted him to have a little of both the family's names in him" I smiled at Nessie, while leaning down to rub the baby, "our little Yuma"

"Awww that is a cute little name, it's beautiful" Bella said crying tearlessly

"It is and one of a kind to" Alice agreed with her

"How do you know it is a boy, it might be a girl, Bella thought you were a boy then you popped out as a girl. Do you have any girl's names in said?" Seth asked

"We are quite sure it is a boy and if it is a girl then we will have to come up with a girl name, it was not that hard to come up with a name for Yuma anyway" I answered still looking at Nessie.

"How did you come up with it anyway?" Edward asked

"Well I wanted to name him something that he did not have to live up to; I want him to be himself. Also I wanted to have a name that is part of his history that's Native American, Yuma is a Native American name" Nessie explained

"You are so clever Ness" Seth said

"Why thank you Seth" She smiled

People kept coming up to us congratulating us on the name we have picked.

I was sitting with Nessie while she was sitting with the girls, talking again. I was watching all the boys play football, when somebody kissed my cheek it was Nessie.

"You can go and play with the boys you know, you don't have to sit with me all the time" she said

"I'm fine" I lied "I like sitting with you and Yuma"

"You know I can tell when you are lying" she giggled "Go play" she pushed me away

I went and played with the boy, thinking about what it will be like when Yuma is old enough for me to teach him how to play baseball and football. And when he gets even older I can teach him how to treat girl's right.

Then something hit me around the head. Somebody had thrown the football at my head.

"Stop dreaming Jake, come and play" Quil shouted at me

I threw it back "Right this game is on" I ran towards them.

After playing for the boys for a while and getting told off form Ness for messing up the grass most people headed home for the night, it was getting pretty late.

After everyone had gone, I looked over to see Nessie asleep on the bench. I ran upstairs to run a bath and lit some candles, dimming the lights. I ran back down and picked Ness up, carried her up the stairs, out her on the bed and started to undress her.

"Well Jake, little excited is we?" She mumbled to me, waking up.

"No, I ran you a bath" picking her back up and put her in the bath.

"Call me when you are done, I am going to clean up" I kissed her and headed back down to clean up.

When I had cleaned up, I headed back up to see what my wife was doing.

I walked into the bathroom to see my wife in the bath rubbing her round belly, head back on the edge of the bath tub with her eyes closed.

I knelt down by her head and whispered into her ear "I hope you are not asleep again" I then kissed her

"No, I know not to do that again" Still with her eyes closed

Last time Nessie had a bath and I left her alone, she fell asleep and her head went under the water, it was good that I just walked in the bathroom the time she went under or she would have drowned.

"You scared me last time, I almost lost you both" I whispered into her neck

"You will never lose us, you have us forever" She stroked the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head. "Ok I think I want to get out now"

I stood up; Nessie put her hands up so I could pick her up out of the bath.

When I put stood her up on the floor I looked down at myself "you got me all wet Ness" I smiled

She laughed, I loved her laugh.

"Ok I'm going to change and get in bed" I headed into the bedroom, got changed and into bed.

I just watched Ness as she came out the bedroom and got dressed ready for bed.

"Well that was a long day" I said to her as she climbed in bed wearing my sweat pants and t-shirt, they were the only thing that fit and was covetable to sleep in and I didn't mind she looked kind of cute in them.

She cuddled into me "yeah it was I'm so tired, I'm even too tired to eat anything" she giggled "goodnight Jacob, I love you"

"Goodnight my love" I kissed her "Goodnight Yuma" I kissed her belly "please let your mother sleep tonight" I faced her "I love you both"

And I just lay in bed holding both my wife and child in my arms where they will be forever.

* * *

******I might have another one-shot soon so keep watching** :D


	3. Here

**So yeah I have another chapter I think I will do another one after this one, I just keep thinking of things to write so I put them down lol :D please review, tell me what you think and if you gave any suggestions on what I could write. Thank you!**

**P.S. I don't know much about babies and giving birth, you have to remember this is fiction and I have tried my best on trying to get this to sound as real as possible, but it might not quite as correct as real life. **

_JPOV_

"He is taking his time; Carlisle said he was due a week ago. But I think it is Nessie, she is looking after him to well in there, he does not want to come out" I laughed

I was at the garage getting some paper work and checking to see if everything is running alright. I had decided to take a few weeks off before and after the baby was born to look after Nessie. But with her due date came and gone a week ago, I decided to come check on things. I didn't really want to go but Ness said I was getting grumpy stuck in home so she practically kicked me out the door. I had to keep checking my phone every few minutes if she called and I missed it, baby Yuma could come anytime now.

"This is just so exciting, we are all waiting for the call saying Yuma is coming" Seth said "I heard sex is supposed to speed things alone, well you better get it all in now because when the baby gets here your hand will be the only thing going down there" He laughed

"Laugh it all up, just wait till you have kids, then I will be laughing at you." I smirked "It is all worth it in the end thought. Carlisle said if nothing has happened within the next few days he will have to induce her" Getting excited just thinking by the weekend I will be a dad, my little baby will be here. "I better get home now anyway, see how she is" I said goodbye, got in the car and headed home.

We were all set ready for Yama's big arrival. His room was all done. The cot and changing table all set up, after 3 hours trying to understand what the instructions were trying to tell me. All the clothes were all put away; we had enough clothes to lass him till he was 50 with the way Alice, Rose and Bella kept buying things saying he needed them. Nessie was now in the nesting stage, she kept cleaning and cleaning. I woke up one night to find the bed empty and hearing banging in the kitchen. And when I got in there Ness was on the floor cleaning out the pot cupboard. Apparently it was distressful. My wife was crazy.

We were going to have Yuma at home. My office had been made in a purpose-built delivery room, Carlisle had set up. Ness did not feel conftable having anyone other than him delivering the baby and we did not want anyone to find out that Ness was different. He had prepared for every situation that could happen, we hoped everything was going to go as normal as possible but I did not want my wife and son in any risk.

Ness wanted to do everything naturally, no pain meds or anything so I was just going to agree with everything she said. Carlisle had prepared me for what is going to happen and when I needed to call him. Ness had decided, (she had decided a lot of things without me, she said my thoughts were non important because I was not pushing a football out of a small hole) that she only wanted me and Carlisle in the room with her but wanted Edward and Bella in the house if something did happen.

My lovely wife thought it would be good to see some other women giving birth to know what it would be like. She had found a few different videos and had made to watch them. As a man there are some things that you don't really want to see and a woman giving birth is one of them. In one of them the woman had hit her husband over the head and broken his hand. I just knew if a human woman could break a human man's hand them god knows what Ness could do to me with her half vamp strength. By the end I had called Carlisle up saying to make sure he got all those pain meds because I was going to need them not Ness, he just laughed at me and Edward told me I deserved it.

I pulled up the drive then. Our small house was in the forest, in-between La Push and the Cullen's house. I built it when I and Ness were engaged; someplace me and Ness can live in privacy but close enough to our families. It was small just 2 bedrooms a small kitchen diner and family room. One of the bedrooms was my office, but after the surprise at the wedding I needed to re-model the house a little. So with the help of the Cullen's I built a small exertion next to our bedroom for the baby.

I got out the car and opened the front door putting all my stuff on the table next to it and went to find my wife.

"Ness I'm home where are you?" Just as I said it, I hear a moan from the bedroom.

I ran to her and I found her leaning on the bedpost, swaying back and forth breathing deeply.

I went up to her and massaged her lower back "Is this for real or is it just one of those Branson thingy?"

"Well I think it is a fake one, my waters have not broken yet so….." She stood up then and faced me with her arms around my neck "I just want him to come now, this is getting annoying" she let out a small laugh. "Talk to your son Jacob"

I knelt "Yuma please come out and meet us, I want to see you" I kissed him and he kicked back "that's it come on out" I looked up to her "see he wants to come out" I stood back up "how about you go lie back down and I will call Carlisle to come check on you, see if he will get things moving alone, alright baby?" I kissed her and picked her put and put her on the bed "Stay there"

I walked out to get the phone calling Carlisle.

After a few rings he picked up _"Hello"_

"Hey, Carlisle can you come over?"

_"Has Nessie's waters broken?" _he asked

_"_Not yet that is the reason I'm calling, she is getting a little fed up and wants him to come out now and I was wondering if you can come check her over and get things moving a bit?" I asked

_"Yes I will be over soon, get her to put the hospital gown on and lie on the bed, I am on my way now" _

"Thank you doc, see you soon" I hung up.

I went into the office and got the gown, then headed back to Nessie who was wiggling on the bed trying to get conftable. "Ness, he said he will be over soon, you need to put this on, can you do it or do you need help?" I asked

"No I'm ok, but I could do with a bottle of water please"

I nodded and smiled at her heading out the door to get the water.

Just as I was about to come back up the stairs the doorbell went, knowing it was Carlisle I called "come in" and he came in followed by Bella.

"Hi guys, Ness is upstairs" I went back up into the office to see Ness lying on the hospital type bed with a blanket over her. Bella went over to her and asked her how she was and I handed Ness the water and kissed her cheek.

She smiled up at me "thank you"

"Well then Ness let's see what the little one is doing shall we?" Carlisle asked as he started to check her over, I just held her hand.

Carlisle lifted her gown and put some jelly stuff on her belly, when he put the wand on her Yuma just pushed it away.

"Well I see he doesn't want anyone to look at him today" Carlisle laughed and he got the pitcher up "Well he seems to be in the right place for him to come" He moved the wand around and we all saw little Yuma's hand move

"Hello to you little one" I waved at the screen

Then the sound of Yuma's fast heartbeat filled the room "and his heartbeat is good and strong, let's check if you have dilated any" Carlisle said as he put the ultrasound away.

The doc did his check and said "Just as I thought, he does not want to come out. Now what I suggest we do is that you is that I could start you off now and things will either move fast or slow. So I will give you the shot and try to sleep tonight then I will come back tomorrow and see how you are."

_NPOV_

Grandpa had come cover and had decided to get things started he had gone now and I was lying in bed with mamma rubbing my belly. Jacob had decided to make something to eat.

"You know by tomorrow night you might have this little boy in your arms" she smiled at me

"I know, I cannot wait" I smiled back and Yuma kicked "He is saying hello grandma

She laughed "when I met your farther I never thought I would have any children let alone grandchildren"

We laughed together

Just then Jake waked in "how is it going ladies?"

"We are good, nothing has happened yet" I answered frowning.

"It will soon" mamma said

"Well how about come and get something to eat while you can" Jake asked walking towards the bed and holding his hand out to help me up.

"Well im going back to the house" mamma got up "Call me if anything happens" she walked out the house.

"Well I made some soup" I gave him a look "what?"

"Jake you have never made any kind of food in your life" I laughed as we walked downstairs

"Well I put it in the pan and heated it" he gave me a cheeky smile

I sat at the table on the wooden chair but it was really uncoftable my lower back was hurting. Jake went to put the soup in the bowls. When he turned back around he saw my face.

"You alright?" he asked putting the bowl in front of me

"My back is hurting"

Jake walked out the room and came back with a cushion "Stand-up" I stood he put it on the chair "sit" I did and it felt better.

"That feels better babe, thanks" I smiled and started to eat my soup

_JPOV_

We had eaten together in silence, just enjoying each other's company when Nessie suddenly dropped her spoon and took a sharp breath in.

"I think that shot grandpa gave me is starting to work" she moaned still breathing deeply

I ran over to her and started to massage her lower back; the way I knew made her feel better "is that better sweetheart?" I asked

"Hummmm, much"

"So this is it baby Yuma is on his way" I smiled

"Yeah, I hope so" she laughed

"Want to watch TV for a little while, or are you tired" I asked

"Watch TV, I don't think I will be sleeping much tonight"

I picked her up "I'm sorry" I said while carrying her to the sofa and putting her down, then I knelt by her side helping her arrange the pillows to get conftable.

"Why are you sorry" She asked

"I made you pregnant and I wish I could take the pain away" I kissed her

"Damn right, this is your entire fault" she teased me

I lighted "Right stay here while I get cleaned up and then we can watch TV all night long" I went and cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. I put all the bowls in the dishwasher and cleaned all the counter tops.

All the while I was cleaning I was listing to Nessie's breathing, ready to run back to her when she had another contraction. I knew this was going to be hard for me to watch, I hated to see my Nessie in any type of pain but I was ready to do anything to help ease it. We had read online what women did to help relieve the pain and some of the most sensible ones we are going to try to use.

I did not realise I had started to daydream when Nessie shouted "Jake!"

I ran into the living room to find Ness sitting up in the chair having another contraction, I started to rub her back again.

"Jake start timing them, grandpa said we needed to time them" She said

"Ok, keep doing what you're doing and I will time them" I ran up the stairs to get the stopwatch and the chart Carlisle had given me to write the times down and went back down to Nessie who was now leaning back on the sofa more relaxed.

"Feeling better" I asked and she nodded.

I got a pen and the paper "right then the time is 6:30 and how long do you think that one last?" I asked

"About 30 to 40 seconds" I wrought it down

"Ok, next time you have one tell me and I will time it" I looked at her to see her sad face "whats up Ness?"

"This is it, he is on his way" she paused "I have changed my mind I don't want him to come out, let him stay in there, the pain is only going to get worse" she begged me

I took her face in both my hands "but Ness just thinks every contraction is one less to go until we meet him. I won't leave you; I'm going to stay by your side no matter what" I kissed her and tried to distracting her "what film you go on anyway?"

We sat there together watching the film together, we will were not really watching it, we were talking about our life and the future.

"Jake you got the stop watch?" She sat up

I grabbed it off the table and started it. Nessie just kept taking deep breaths while I held her hand "that's it babe, breath thought it, don't hold your breath" I encouraged

"Ok its gone" she sat back down

I took the paper off the table and write the time down "7 o'clock, 35 seconds"

"One less to go" she whispered to herself

Just then the phone rang

"I will get it" I got up and got the phone "Hello" I answered

"_Hello Jacob it Carlisle. I'm just calling to see if anything has happened and everything it ok?"_ he asked

"Everything is good, Nessie has had some contractions they are still about 30 minutes apart and only last about 60 seconds so that's good right?"

_"Yes that's good; this means things are moving alone. Had her waters broken yet?"_

"No not that we know off" I said in a worried voice should her waters have broken by now

_"No that's ok, it might not until you get thither along, but be sure to call me as soon as that happens though, things might start moving faster after that. But for now you just have to wait it out, keep massaging her back when she has a contraction and make sure to write them down" _He said reassuring me that everything is ok

"Ok thanks Carlisle"

"_Ok Jacob, see you soon and tell Nessie everyone is thinking about her. Bye"_

"Bye Carlisle" I put the phone down

I sat back down next to Nessie "Carlisle said everything is going ok and your waters will break later on and call him when they do, for now thought we just have to wait them out" I smiled at her.

#*#*#

It was now 3:30 Am and here I am rubbing my pregnant wife back while she is kneeling on the floor with her arms on the bed taking deep breaths.

"That one lasted 1 minute 30 seconds" That was the 3rd contraction she has had this hour and still her waters have not broken "I think we should call Carlisle now babe" I said to her and all she could do was nod at me "Right I will get the phone you just stay there"

We were now in the bedroom, we had taken to walking around the house Nessie said she felt a little better. We had just made it in the bedroom when she had to stop to breathe.

I had just picked up the phone when…

"JACOB!" my wife screamed

I ran to her panicking, I found her in a puddle of water

"My waters brock"

"Right ok then" I went to her "Sit on the bed and I will call Carlisle" I sat next to her and started to dial the number

He picked up the first time _"Hello"_

"It's time" was all I said

_"We are on our way"_ and hung up

"They are on their way babe, just keep calm" panic crept into my voice "We are having a baby"

"No dim wit, I'm having a baby and you need to keep calm" she said back and started to breathe deeply again having another contraction.

Just then Carlisle, Bella and Edward arrived. Bella came and sat on the other side of Nessie

"How are you baby?" she asked

"I'm ok at the moment" she paused to breath "I think Jack it more sacred than me" she looked up at Edward "daddy will you take him out for a little while to get some air?"

"No, I'm fine, I need to stay here with you" I said back to her and she gave me a look, then back at Edward silently telling him something.

"We will be right outside" Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. When we got outside he pulled something out of his jacket and handed me something. "I normally don't like this but it is a special occasion" it was a cigar and a lighter.

"Go on Jake it will help you relax and it is tradition" He smiled at me

I lit it and took a drag "So does this mean you approve of the baby"

"I wish it was not you but, I see how much you have done for both of them, so I tell you this now" he turned to me and looked me dead in the eye "If you hurt them, you will have not only me to deal with the whole family" I was quite scared with the look he gave me. I nodded "Good and congratulations" he shook my hand

"He is not here yet Edward" I said

"I did go med school and I know you will be a dad by the end of the day, everything is going well so far, I think it will stay that way" he laughed "Hurry up and we will go back in"

I finished the cigar, feeling much more relaxed and followed him back into the bedroom to see Nessie leaning back on the bed having another contraction with Bella rubbing her back. I went over to take over.

Ness turned to me "Feeling better"

I laughed "You told him to give me that" she nodded "Thank you I feel better and relaxed, I wish you could have one, maybe after the baby is here" she smiled

Hours went by with more contraction and Nessie going from lying down, kneeling and walking around trying to find a nice place to ease the pain a little.

But it all came so fast when Carlisle was preparing everything saying it was time to start pushing. Everything was in place all the equipment, Bella and Edward were in the sitting room, Carlisle was at the end of the bed while I was holding her hand while patting her head with a damp cloth.

"This hurts this hurts so bad and it is your entire fault Jacob Black" Nessie cried

"I know Ness, I know but if you just give one more big push then this will all be over and we will have our little baby in our arms" I whispered to her

"Ok right then Nessie after 3 we are going to push again, I want you to keep pushing until I have counted to 10 ok?" Carlisle asked from the end of the bed, Nessie nodded.

"Ok, 1….2…3 push" and Nessie started pushing while Carlisle counted to 10

"Keep going Ness, almost there" I whispered him her ear

"Stop Ness and relax a moment, his head is out" Carlisle said

Ness turned to me "Go look Jake tell me who he looks like"

I went down to the end of the bed and looked. There he was my little boys head. Even all bloody and wrinkled up you could see Nessie in him but his hair; he had a full head of black hair like mine. "He looks likes you Ness" I told her "but you will see for yourself soon, just one more push to go"

"As Jacob said just one more Ness then it will be all over, so when you feel the contraction do the same again, I will count to 10 and you just keep pushing" Carlisle prepared his stuff ready for the baby to be cleaned out.

"Ok here we go after 3…..1….2…3 push" I just kept looking at Ness as she pushed down squeezing my hand.

Then I heard it, the greatest sound on earth the cry of a baby, my baby, my son. I looked down to see Carlisle placing a baby on Nessie's belly, one second he was on the inside and the next his is out in the big world.

Nessie just started sobbing and rubbing her hands down the back of Yuma's making sure he was real and this was not a dream.

"It's a boy" Carlisle announced, he then looked to me "would you like to cut the cord" holding out a pair of surgical scissors.

All I could do was nod at him and take the scissors off him. Carlisle pointed out where I needed to cut and I did detaching Yuma from his mother.

Everything was cleaned up, baby Yuma was a total of 8 pounds dead on and then I finally got to hold my son.

I just looked down at him so small in my big arms.

"How can you love someone you have only just met?" I asked Ness not taking my eyes off Yuma, fast asleep.

"I don't know, it's magical isn't it" she said

"I love you Nessie" I looked at her and back to Yuma "and I love you to son. Thank you Nessie"

"For what?" she asked sleepy

"For everything" I said simply.

**So there you go.**

**There might be another one, soon I will start it tomorrow if I get chance and get it up as soon as possible**


	4. Baby

**So here is another chapter, I know it took me longer but I got distracted by reading my books. **

**I don't know if there will be another chapter or not because I am going back to college soon **

**This is bast around 4 months after the last chapter.**

**Hope you like this one...**

* * *

_JPOV_

I woke to the sound of cry's coming from the other room. I looked over to see Nessie fast asleep still, bless her she is a full-time mum now that I am back at work; she takes the night feedings while I slept. I told her I could do it still but no she did not budge.

The cry's carried on; I got up and walked in to Yuma's room. I went to the crib and looked down to his sad little face.

"Don't cry baby, what up?" I said as I picked him up and started to bounce him "you are not hungry, and you are not smelly so wants up, you just wanted daddy hum" He stopped crying "Come on then" I walked in to the living room and lay down on the sofa with Yuma lying on my chest "Sleep with daddy" I said and closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep all I knew was waking up to some little hands slapping my chest

"That's it baby slap daddy to wake him up" somebody whispered

"What?" I asked groggy, opening my eyes. I looked down to see my little baby looking to the side at my wife who was laughing at the baby.

"It's time to get up babe" she said "I need to take this little one to have breakfast but I could not get him out of yours arms" she pointed to where I had wrapped my arms over Yuma's back so he could not fall off in the night "and you need to get ready for work you are already 10 minutes late" I looked at the clock to see it was 9:10.

I sat up pasted Yuma to Nessie and ran into the bedroom to get ready.

When I got ready I ran back into the kitchen to see Yuma in the bouncer and Nessie cooking breakfast. I took a piece of toast kissed Nessie on the cheek and then Yuma, shouting I love you as I went out the door into the car and to the garage.

"You finally decided to turn up then" Seth said as I walked in the garage

"Sorry, Yuma decided to wake up daddy in the middle of the night and Nessie is really tired so I got up and fell asleep with him on the sofa and missed the alarm clock" I said walking thought the garage to the office.

The day went slow after that. Paperwork after paperwork, at one point I did get to go down on the floor and that is only because some kid messed up some cars engine. When 3 o'clock came I was almost falling asleep at the desk.

As I was the boss I left the garage in Seth's capable hands with some overtime money and went back home to my family.

I got home and found my boy on the floor on his tummy and I knelt next to him

"How is my little lad today?" I asked stroking his back. He arched his back and lifted his head to look at me, I smiled at him. He squealed and slammed his hands and legs down. "I will take that as 'I'm good daddy'" I laughed and he babbled back at me.

"He is good, we have been over to see papa and mama today and them we came back had a nap and now he is having some tummy time while waiting for mummy to get his bottle" Nessie walked in shaking a bottle with a towel on her shoulder.

Yes Edward and Bella were mama and papa; due to the fact that they were only 17 and 18 and did not look like grandparents they had a younger version to the name. Also it would get confusing with Carlisle and Esme being grandma and grandpa.

I picked him up "Can daddy feed you, I have missed you all day" I kissed his head. Yes I had become a dad that was always kissing his child.

"Feed away" Nessie handed me the bottle and put the towel on my shoulder. I sat on the couch cradling Yuma in my arms. I took the lid off the bottle and put the teat near his mouth. He took it right away sucking really fast and hard. He looked around while I was feeding him, he always did and he put his little hands on the bottle.

Yuma was now 4 mounts old. The last 4 mounts were the best and worst times of my life. Yuma was just beautiful, he was something me and Ness had never dreamed of but now that he is here we could not live without him. He also created the most terrible moments in my life; this was the biggest test to mine and her relationship. The night feedings, the mood swings from Nessie I could live without but I would not change it for the world. No 'what to expect book' could compare to what having a real baby in your life is like.

Yuma was just like a normal baby, Carlisle does not know if Yuma will be a wolf or not but for now we are just enjoying him day by day and each day brings something new we had to deal with.

I looked down to Yuma then and realised he had finished all his milk and was still sucking on it, I moved the bottle away and put it on the table, he gave me a look to say 'I want more' "sorry buddy but you are not going to get any more out of that" I said as I put him on my shoulder to burp him. I rubbed his back and he let out a big burp "how can someone as small as you be so loud" I laughed at him rubbing our noses against each other; he made a laughing sound back at me.

"Where did mummy go?" I asked him as I cradled him in my arms and he stared to fall asleep "no buddy, don't go sleep, sleeping is not on the squeal" We had a squeal for him, Esme suggested it saying it would make things such easier for him and we had to keep to it. If he fell asleep now he would not sleep tonight. "Daddy has to give you a bath, after we find mummy" I walked to the kitchen and found her cooking at the stove. I put Yuma in his bouncer and turned the mobile on to keep him awake, he could watch that for hours.

I walked up to Nessie and slid my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "I love you" I kissed her cheek, she didn't say anything. "What's up baby?" Then she just broke down crying "Oh baby" I turned her around, she put her arms around me and cried into my chest "don't cry, you know I don't like the crying thing" I rubbed her back "please tell me what's wrong?" I begged

She sobbed "I'm just so tired Jacob, I just want to sleep one night from 9 till 8 and not get woken up. Don't get me wrong I love Yuma but I want to sleep and I miss you Jake, I miss having time just with you with no interruptions." She cried again.

"Aww, Nessie" I syed "why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked

"Because I was scared that you would think I am a bad mother" she wiped not looking at me

I pulled back holding her face between my hands "I would never do that, never. You are the best mother in the word. Everyone gets tired, and that's ok, you are not a bad mother you hear me"

She nodded

"Now then, I want you to go and have a bath" she started to speak "no, just listen. Go have a bath and I am going to call your parents and ask them to look after Yuma for the night." I said as I pushed her up the stairs. She stopped and turned back to me,

"Have I told you how much I love you" She kissed me

"You might have" I smiled "go and have a bath and relax"

When she went up the stairs I went back to check on Yuma "Well then baby you want to stay with papa and mama for the night?" I asked him, he giggled at me.

I got the phone and called Edward and Bella

"_Hello"_ Edward answered after a few rings

"Hello Edward, I have a little baby here who wants to stay at his papa's and mama's for the night, he is just begging me, please let him stay over?" I laughed

Edward laughed to_ "We would love to have our grandchild over, would you like us to come and get him?" _he asked

"Would you that would be great"

"_We will be over soon, Bye"_

"Bye" I hung up

I turned back to Yuma "You are going on your first ever sleepover, so we need to get your things packed" I picked him up and walked to his room, but stopping off at the bathroom on the way. I popped my head around the door to see Nessie in the bath with her eyes closed, relaxing. I closed the door and carried on into Yuma room.

I put him in his cot and got the changing bag to put all his things in, some dipers, some bottles, formula and some clean clothes.

I heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was Edward and Bella; I picked up Yuma and then bad and went back down stairs.

I opened the door and as soon as it was open Yuma was out my arms and into Bella's

"How is my little man?" She hugged and kissed him, he giggled at her "You want to say at mama's and papa's house, it's because you love us more than them" she was still taking to him. She turned to me "where is mummy?"

"She was having a bath but she might be out now" I said and she and Yuma went to find her.

"You have lost him now Bella has him" Edward patted me on the back and laughed as he walking thought the door and sat on the couch.

"I know" I sat next to him "You better watch out, she might want to adopt another baby" I laughed back at him

He shook his head "no, Nessie was enough and I have other things to-do at night" he winked at me

"I don't really want to know, lover boy, but you have a baby to look after tonight so loving it up will not happen tonight" I said

"So why are we really having Yuma for the night?" he asked

"Nessie broke down, she so tired and she was to scared to say anything to me because she thought I would think she is a bad mother"

"She has the baby blues, its normal for mothers when their husbands go back to work" He answered "Yuma will be fine with us tonight, you two get some sleep" he gave me a hard look.

We then heard people coming down the stairs; I stood up and look around to Bella and Nessie carrying Yuma, coming down the stairs.

"Right then, I think we are all ready to go now papa" Bella said, looking at Edward and he picked up the changing bag.

Nessie just stood there cuddling Yuma. I knew just by one look that she didn't want him to go any where. Yuma had never stayed anywhere with other people longer than a few hours. The first time we left him alone was with my dad and Rachel, and it was only for an hour so Nessie could go the hospital for a check-up from Carlisle. She called my dad every 10 minutes, worrying. But staying at somebody's house for a night would be a big step.

"Nessie, he will be fine. I'm sure Bella and Edward will watch over him every second, they don't even sleep and it's not like they have anything better to do" I looked over my shoulder and gave a smirk at Edward. I went over to Ness and took Yuma out of her hard grasp. I then took him over to the coffee table where his car seat was and put him in it.

"You can't wait to stay at Papa's and mama's houses can you" I talked to him in my baby voice. Once I had him all strapped in I handed him over to Bella "Have fun" I laughed

"I'm sure we will" She said to me and went over to Nessie "he will be fine and you know you can call as often as you want" Nessie nodded, she looked like she was trying to hold in the tears

"Come on Bella, before the water walks start" Edward said holding open the door for her to walk thought.

As soon as the door closed the water walks did start. I ran and put my arms around her before she fell on the floor.

"Look baby he will be fine, I bet he won't even miss us" I knew that would be the wrong thing to say

"See I am a bad mother, he won't miss me, I just handed my baby off to my parents because I cannot look after him" she kept crying

"No baby no, you are a great mother, best on in the world but everyone need a break now and then and that's ok" I took her face between my hands and kissed her. I smiled at her and you know what we can do now?" I asked

She shook her head.

I wiggled my eye brows and she giggled.

"I've missed you babe" I kissed her and picked her up.

Let's say there was a lot of relaxing that night.

#*#*#

I woke up the next time by myself, no baby cry no alarm clock, and what was even better Nessie was right by my side.

Just lay there looking at her, she was so beautiful. I was so thankful for her she gave me everything I wanted and things I didn't even think of.

I kissed her then starting at her neck and working my way around to her lips, I knew she was awake when she kissed me back. I was about to do more when she jumped up, put a dressing gown on and ran out the run.

I got up, put on my boxers and followed her.

I walked into the kitchen to see Nessie on the phone.

"And he is alright?" she paused "That's good and don't forget he likes to fall asleep while feeding but he can't" Pause "I know dad, I know you know. But I just…."

I took the phone off her "Edward, you daughter is crazy just so you know" I heard him laugh "I'm going to make her breakfast, get dressed and come over there" I said to him

"Ok, but come to the big house, I called them last night and Emmett is missing his little sidekick, so we are going to feed Yuma and go over there" He said

"Ok, see you later, give Yuma a kiss from me and Nessie and tell him we will see him later"

"Ok, bye" he hung up

I looked at Nessie, "right then, I'm making breakfast and then we are going to see our son before Emmett gets hold of him" I smiled at her "Oh and Ness, Yuma is ok"

"OK then, but Jake you sure that you making breakfast is the right idea" she laughed

"Maybe not but you can help me"

After we have had breakfast, had a shower (with a big of Jacob loving) and got dressed we got in the car and headed to the Cullen's big house.

We just sat in silence all the way, I could just tell Ness was really excited to go and see Yuma the excitement was just rolling off her.

I pulled up to the house and before I had even turned the car off Nessie was out and in the house.

I got out the car slowly and walked up the steps. As soon as I walked in the door I see Nessie standing with her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

I looked over to where she was looking and I saw Emmett and Yuma both lying on the floor facing each other on their tummies. All the rest of the family were sitting around them laughing.

"What is going on?" Nessie asked him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, I promise, Rose won't let me" Emmett said "why don't you trust me with him?" he asked

"Well the last time you looked after him, you climbed up a tree with him, you scared me half to death, so yeah I really don't trust you with him" she said back, still scowling

"I said I was sorry, you were the only baby I was around and you weren't a baby very long" he said back, apologetic.

"Nessie, don't worry he won't be doing that again and if his does he knows what will happen to him" Rosalie said, giving him a hard look and with the way he looked away, I had an idea of what the punishment was.

"Fine" Ness stormed over and picked Yuma off the floor. As soon as she had him in her arms she calmed down "How has my little boy been?" she asked him and he smiled "awww my cute little boy" she kissed him and walked over to me.

"How is my little man?" I asked him while still in Nessie's arms. I took his little foot and blew a raspberry on it, he laughed.

"Right then, Jacob do you want a snack?" Esme asked getting off the sofa "I have a new cake recipe I want to try and you need to be the test bunny" she said walking into the kitchen, me and Nessie followed her.

"You know I will always be" I had always been a test bunny, even when Nessie was little and helped Esme cook things, even if they were horrible I always ate them.

"I will help Grandma" Nessie said handing me Yuma, I hugged him closed to me.

I sat there will Yuma watching Nessie and Esme make different cakes and sweets; they could open their own bakery with the amount they were cooking. I looked down at my baby in my arms and even with a nose going on he had fallen asleep. Nessie said he is just like me, can sleep thought anything.

Just then I heard the door open and then Carlisle walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone" He said putting in case on the island worktop.

Esme walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked "how was work?"

"Well it was busy today" he laughed, "good think I don't get tired"

Just then Yuma work up and started to cry "He can tell his grandpa is here" he said and took him from my arms "I'm not engorging you" he kissed his cheek "Why don't you just live with me" he said

"Carlisle Cullen don't you get any ideas, we will not be adopting any babies and Yuma had a very nice home with Jacob and Nessie" Esme said to him

"I know dear but look at him, little Yuma" he said smiling at her and then he looked at Nessie and me "I will give you $50 for him" he joked

Esme came over and hit him around the head "Give them back the baby Carlisle" she laughed at him

"Ok" he frond, joking and handed him back to me "Go back to your daddy" I took Yuma back and he had fallen back to sleep. I took him back over to the car seat and put him in it, making sure he was all strapped in correctly.

We stayed for the rest of the day, I was the test bunny for the cakes and sweets that Nessie and Esme both made.

When Yuma stared to cry again and wanted feeding, about 5 vampires came running at me begging to feed him. I just handed him over to the first person who got him which was Rosalie and she fed him, but what I found the most funniest was went he ate too quickly (as always) and spit it all over her face. I just laughed and picked him back up parsing him, which earned me a hit over the back of the head from Nessie and Yuma just laughed at my pain.

When we got home, it was late so we put Yuma in bed and when and sat on the couch, cuddling, watching TV.

All of a sudden Nessie kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling at her

"Just because" she shrugged "I love you"

"I love you 2" I said back and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I set up a poll so you can vote on weather you would like to see Nessie and Jake have another baby or not so go vote.**

**Till next time...**


	5. Easter

**I know it has been a long time coming but it is finally here, well I have nothing else to say here it is….**

_NPOV_

"Yuma, get back here young man!" I shouted as I stood up.

I had just given Yuma a bath and as usual as soon as I put him back on the floor he ran off.

Yuma hates wearing clothes; he takes his clothes off any opportunity he gets. Jacob and Billy said it is the wolf in him wanting to be close to nature. Well he can be close to nature with his clothes on.

I was shopping with him ones and I had just turned around to pick up some food from the shelf and when I looked back he was all the way down to his nappy that was the last time I took my eyes off him when shopping.

"I got him" Jacob shouted form our bedroom.

I signed and walked into the bedroom with a towel.

"Are you being a pain to your mum again?" Jacob asked him, holding him in his arms.

"nooooooooo" Yuma laughed shaking his head "no pain, love mama" he looked at me, blew me a kiss and held his arms open for me.

I took him from Jacob and wrapped the towel around him. "I love you but I would love you even more if you would wait for mummy to get you dressed before running around" I kissed him.

"I'm Sorry" he said sheepishly, giving me a hug back.

"Good boy. Come on let's go and get dressed so we can go to see mama and papa, ok?" Yuma nodded and I walked out of our bedroom into his.

I sat him on the bed while I went over to his dresser and got out some clothes.

"Ok baby, what do you want, jeans or chinos?" I asked him holding the clothes up

He pointed to the chinos.

I got all his clothes out and helped him get dressed in his brown chinos, red polo top and red Toms, I picked him up and went to find Jacob.

I found him in the kitchen at the cooker.

Jacob had gotten better at cooking since Yuma had started to eat proper food, scrambled eggs with cheese was one of the better dishes.

I put Yuma down in his highchair "stay and have breakfast with daddy while mummy goes and gets dressed" I said to him and went back to mine and Jacob's room.

#*#*#

Once we were all ready, which was a challenge in itself, and we were all in the car we went off to the big house. Today was Easter the first real Easter Yuma is going to remember and the whole  
family wants to do something fun.

Esme has come up with lots of things for Yuma and the rest of the family to do, egg hunts and egg painting and Esme had even invited most of the wolfs over for a big dinner as well. All the chocolate that Yuma is going to eat today means that he will not be sleeping tonight but good thing is I will not be looking after him tonight Bella and Edward will.

My parents have him every Sunday night; they think that it is there right as grandparents. They even threatened to take us to court if we don't let them have him and neither of us wants to fight with Bella. So me and Jacob have us time every Sunday and tonight I need to have a chat with him.

"Mummy" Yuma shouted from the back of the car.

I turned around and looked at him "Yes, baby"

"Potty"

"Yuma, we are almost there, just hold on for 2 seconds" Jacob said, speeding up a little.

We both knew what was going to happen, Yuma would shout that he wanted to go potty and then he would pee a couple of seconds after, he did this every time. But we could not tell him off because we are trying to teach him to tell us when he needed to go.

"Hold on baby" I said to him. Yuma grabbed himself.

Just then Jacob pulled up to the house. He jumped out the car, grabbed Yuma and ran into the house to the bathroom.

I followed him much slower, taking the bags and locking the car up.

I walked up the steps; Carlisle was waiting out front "let me guess Yuma needed the toilet?"

I nodded "Let's hope Jake made it" I laughed

Carlisle laughed and took the bags off me.

"Come on in everyone has been really excited, especially Emmett. He has already tried some chocolate and has broken a table, don't even ask me how. I swear that Yuma has more brains than your uncle" he shook his head "Esme and Bella are in the kitchen cooking" We walked in and Carlisle put the bag down, and went and sat back on the sofa and picked up a medical journal.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, both with a controller in their hands.

I went into the kitchen "Do you want any help?" I asked the pair who were both working on some kind on food.

"Nessie, you are here, just in time" Esme stopped cooking, wiped her hands on a towel and hugged me "We are just about done, just got to let it all cook now. Edward is just finishing out back ready for the egg hunt. Where is my great grandson?" She asked.

"He needed the potty so Jacob took him upstairs; I just hope he made it" I sat on one of the stools.

Just then Yuma came running in the room "Mama, mama, grandma, grandma" he shouted.

Mum went over and picked him up "How his my little man?" she kissed his head and he tried to give her and kiss back.

"Went pee, pee, in big potty" He pointed upstairs so proud of himself.

"Did you?" he nodded "Good boy Yuma" She kissed him again.

"Grandma, what cooking?" Yuma asked Esme.

She went over and took him off Bella "Dinner, does it smell good?" she took him over to the stove.

Yuma sniffed "Good" he smiled at her "Where papa?"

"Lest go find him" she put him down on the floor and took his hand.

"Mama, come find papa" Yuma took Bella's hand in his and all 3 of them walked out of the room.

I stood up to follow them when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me "We have lost him again" Jacob kissed my neck

"I know we always lose him when Bella and Edward are around, God even Doc try's and steal him when he has the chance" He laughed and kissed me again. "We made it to the toilet, and he did it all by himself, I'm so proud, he pointed and aimed perfect" he smiled.

"That's good" I turned to him and put my arms around his waist "I need to talk to you tonight"

"Umm, what about?" he kissed me on my lips and grabbed my butt.

"Tell you later" I kissed him back and leaned into him

Suddenly Jake pulled away from me with a 'ow'

"None of that in my kitchen" Esme said behind Jake "come on, time to start the egg hunt"

Jake gave me a sheepish look, took my hand and walked into the living room with all the family

"Daddy, find eggs" Yuma held the basket up to Jake

"Where are they Yuma?" He said to him.

"Outside, come" He took Jacobs hand and dragged him out, I followed watching my boys.

#*#*#

_JPOV_

"Go on Yuma, find the eggs" I said to my son as he ran around the back yard for the eggs.

Of course I knew where all the eggs were, I could just sniff the chocolate but seeing Yuma have fun and find them out for himself was better and it would wear him out more. It was good just to see Yuma have fun, laughing as he tried to find the eggs.

Yuma is a happy baby, always smiling and laughing and how could you not with all our funny family around you. There is not one moment of the day when he does not have a smile on his face, most of the time. Even having a happy baby he still cry's when he does not get his way or when he is over tired, I could not love him any less thought.

"Daddy, help" he pulled me out of my daydream.

"I'm coming" I waked over to him.

"Up" he pointed up one of the trees. I lifted him on my shoulders so he could see "Found one" he screamed and kicked his little legs.

"Put it in the basket" I put him down on the floor, and he ran off towards Edward, Emmett and Carlisle as they were walking down the steps onto the grass.

"Papa, grandpa, Emmy, found one" He held the basket up to them to see.

"Well done Yuma. Is that one mine?" Emmett knelt down next to him and went to put his hand in the basket to take one out.

"NO!" Yuma went running off away from him.

"I'm coming for it Yuma" Emmett ran after him, "you better run faster or I'm going to get it and eat it all myself."

We all laughed at him as Yuma ran off followed by his overgrown child of a uncle into the forest. The rest of us followed.

"Not too far Yuma" I shouted to him, even though he knew the boundaries, sometimes he pushes them, epically when he is with Emmett.

The amount of times we had found Emmett with Yuma alone doing something wrong was unreal.

There was one time when Emmett and Yuma had gone outside, I was still in the kitchen when I heard a scream by Nessie and ran out. Emmett had taken Yuma right up to one of the biggest trees near the house. Nessie nearly had a heart attack. For the rest of the mouth Emmett was in the dog house.

#*#*#

_NPOV_

Me, Alice, Rose, Mum and Esme were sitting at the table outside watching the boys play with Yuma while he was trying to find the eggs.

"I have to give it to you Nessie, as much as I hate him, he is a good dad" Rose said.

"I know" I paused "What do you guys think of me having another baby?"

"Are you pregnant?" Mum asked getting excited.

"No, it's just Yuma is growing up and I miss having a baby around the house, somebody who I needs my attention every moment of the day. Don't get me wrong I love Yuma but he is getting older and can do things by himself. It's stupid, too soon, forget it. I looked away from them.

"No Ness, it's not stupid, Yuma is getting older, you miss him needing you, and I get it" Esme smiled at me.

"So you think it is too soon for me to want another baby?" I said

"No, Yuma is almost 3 this October, I think he is at the right age, he will be able to be friends with his new baby brother or sister" Rose said smiling.

"I think it is ok, but make sure you have a girl this time" Alice said "Rose just think of all the pretty dresses" she bounce up and down in her seat.

"What dose Jacob think?" mum asked.

"That was what I was going to talk to him tonight about; I wanted to ask him without him being distracted by Yuma" Alice laughed.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Having you all alone, he is going to get distracted." Alice smiled "We are going to have another baby by the end of the year"

"But Jacob might say no" I said back to her.

"Please" Rose gave me a look "did you see his face when you told him you were pregnant the first time, he would have 300 babies with you, he loves them, just look at how good he is with Yuma, you will be pregnant by next mouth"

"You think? And I'm not having 300 baby's" I laughed and shook my head.

She nodded just as Yuma came up by the side of me "Mummy, found eggs" He showed me his basket.

"Wow look at all those eggs" I picked him up and put him on my lap facing me.

He nodded "Emmy want them but I said no, all mine, I found them all"

"That's right Yuma don't let him have any of your eggs, he should have found his own" Rose said to him.

"Rosie want egg?" he asked her.

She took him from me "No that's ok Yuma, you keep all your egg" she smiled

"That's not fair, why does she get an egg but I don't" Emmett frowned at Yuma.

"Emmy mean to me. Love Rosie" Yuma said and hugged Rose around her neck.

Esme came out the house just then; I didn't even see her leave the table.

"Yuma, come with grandma, there is someone inside who wants to see you" she said to Yuma

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes, give mummy the basket and come inside "she was really excited.

"Mummy look after, my eggs, nobody else's" He gave me a dead serious look, I nodded.

Esme picked him up then and walked inside with him, we all followed. Emmett came up next to me and tried to steal an egg.

I hit him "Trying to steal Yuma's eggs, shame on you"

He laughed "Only messing with ya''" he gave me a one arm hug.

Just then I heard a scream from my son and went running into the family room.

Yuma was clinging on to Esme, hiding from the person standing with a big bunny costume on. The only other person missing from the family was Carlisle so I guess it was him in there.

"Yuma its ok, it is just the Easter bunny and he has come to say hello" Esme said trying to calm him.

"Stranger danger" Yuma whimpered back.

Because of all the bad people around who would want to take Yuma or hurt him in anyway me and Jacob decided to teach him about stranger danger. We said to him the only people he should go and talk to was the people he knew and that mummy and daddy knew. If we had not introduced him to that person don't go with them.

He did the same thing on Christmas day when daddy dressed up as Santa, Yuma cried stranger danger, we told him it was ok and he happily sat on his lap and had pictures with him.

"Yuma its ok we know the bunny, he is good" Jacob went up to him.

"Really" Yuma sniffed, and Jacob nodded.

Esme put him down and Yuma ran up the bunny and hugged his leg.

After having pictures took with the bunny and Yuma had chatted his ear off, the bunny lent over the side of the couch and picked up a big teddy bunny and another big Easter egg, he gave those Yuma.

"For me?" he asked, the bunny nodded "thank you" he hugged the bunny again.

Yuma then jumped off the couch, up to Emmett "maybe if you ask the bunny for an egg he magic you on up"

"You think?" Yuma nodded.

"The Easter bunny is magic, well that's what Mummy told me, right mummy" he looked at me.

I nodded "Yeah the Easter bunny is magic" I looked at Emmett "Go on Emmy, you might get a egg" I teased him.

Emmett then walked up the bunny and sat on his lap making us all laugh "Mr Bunny, I could not find an egg, in the egg hunt so could you please magic me one because my nephew said that you are magic?" Emmett poured.

The bunny then leaned towards Emmett's ear and whispered something to him. All the adults in the room herd what Carlisle the bunny said to him and it was not for little ears to hear.

When the bunny had finished, Emmett just stood back up, thanked the bunny and walked back over to where Rose was sitting.

Yuma pulled on my sleeve; I bent down "Maybe Emmy was bad" I nodded and laughed a little.

Then the bunny stood up, waved and walked out the door.

"Bye Mr Bunny, I will make sure Emmy is better for next year so he can an egg then." Yuma shouted and waved. Everyone just laughed, Emmett just hung he head.

The rest of the day was great Yuma had his nap and when he woke up he started eating his chocolate. He cried when we tried to take it off him, otherwise he would not eat his dinner but he soon cheered up when the pack started to arrive.

Dinner was good, mum helped feed Yuma while I ate. Mum and Esme had made this really big dinner with fresh veg, home grown by Esme in her garden and two big chickens with stuffing and gravy. For pudding there was sticky toffee pudding with butterscotch sauce, even Yuma had his favourite ice-cream, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. He defiantly will not be sleeping tonight.

#*#*#

It was getting a little late; most of the wolves had gone home, some of them were a little drunk.

Yuma had made a fort with Emmett and had fallen asleep on the floor inside of it. Both me and Jake were surprised that he had even fallen asleep but with all the excitement had took it out of him.

Emmett scared us both when he came crawling out saying that Yuma was on the floor with his eyes closed, but Jake had crawled in and all Yuma was, was asleep.

"I think it is time that we took Yuma home to bed" Mum said to me

"I think you are right, I will get him" Dad crawled into the fort and came back out with Yuma still asleep with his head on his shoulder.

I gave them all a hug and said goodbye. I stood at the door and waved at them as they ran back to their little cottage.

"Time for us to go home I think" Jacob put his arm around me.

"I think your right" I hug him

We went to the rest of the family, said goodbye and got into the car and drove home.

#*#*#

We were sitting watching TV, cuddling on the sofa when Jacob kissed my neck.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Don't matter Jacob, it is stupid" I said

"Please tell me, it has to be something important" he kissed me again.

"Fine" I paused "Do you want more children?" I looked him in the eye.

"What? Are you pregnant?" he smiled getting excited.

"No, I'm not pregnant, I just want to know?"

"Yeah, it would be cool to have another baby, but only if you want to have more, I know it affects you more than me. I'm fine with just Yuma thought" You could see the smile fade a little as he said the last part.

"Do you think it is too soon to have another baby?" I asked

"Do you want another baby Ness?" he looked me in the eye and asked me.

I nodded

"Then what are we waiting for" He kissed me again and this time he didn't stop.

**So thats another one, im going on holiday on the 20th for a week so hopefuly im going to do another chapter for when i come back. **

**see you soon...**


	6. Test

**_I know, I know, its been a longgggggg time, but this is the next chapter._**

**_But before you read it i just have to say OMG to Breaking Dawn Part 2, I loved it, what did you lot think?_**

**_But anyway..._**

_JPOV_

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

I woke with the sound of the alarm clock. I sat up in bed and rubbed my face. Last night Yuma had a bad dream and came crawling in the bed between me and Nessie.

He was still there, cuddled into the side of Nessie.

I had to get up or otherwise I would lie back down and fall back sleep with my two favorite people.

It was only 7 o'clock and i started work at 9, but before that i needed to get up shower, wake Nessie, also wake Yuma who was not a morning person at all, give Yuma a bath while Nessie makes breakfast and then have breakfast. This was our morning ruteen.

Once I had dragged myself out of bed, I had a shower and got dressed in some sweats with no top becuse I knew I had to give Yuma a bath. I went to wake Nessie up.

I knelt by her side of the bed and kissed her on the lips "Nessie...baby...wake up" I kept doing this until she kissed me back

"Ummm Jake goodmorning" she kissed me.

"Babe its time to get up, il get Yuma, you shower" i said to her and kissed her again.

I stood back up and went and picked Yuma up "Yuma, wake up son, time to wake up" Yuma grumbled in my arms "Dont mone at me, if i have to get up so do you" i laughted and kissed him "come on a bath will wake you up" I took him into the other bathroom and shifted him to one arm and with the other i started to run his bath with his faverate bubble bath lotion.

"Right then young man" I stood him on the floor, he still looked half asleep, and started to get him undressed.

"Daddy" he mumbled

"What baby?" as i picked him up and put him in the bath

"Sleepy"

"I know you are but you have to wake up now and have a bath" i said to him "Right close your eyes so i can wash your hair"

Yuma was the perfect mix of me and Nessie and now that he is getting older you can see me and nessie come out more in his persnalit. he had my black hair but with Nessie's curls. He had our brown eyes and his skin was just a little lighter than mine.

I wet Yuma's hair and rubbed some shampoo in it before washing it off and then doing the same but with condishionar.

Once i had given Yuma a wash and he was a little more awake and he had given daddy another shower, i got him out, dryed and dressed.

"All done" i said to him as i put him on the floor and he ran off.

"You are go and be the death of me Yuma" i said to myself and stood up and went to get dreesed into my work clothes, back slats and a black shirt.

When i was all ready i went to find Yuma and Nessie.

I found them in the kitchen with Yuma pulling on Nessie pant leg, she was standing at the stove cooking.

"Hold on baby, im cooking" she was saying to him

"Morning kisses" he said. Every morning he gave me and Nessie 'morning kisses.'

"hold on baby" i said as i went over to him and picked him so he could give his mummy a kiss.

"Yay" he squiled once he had kissed her. I took him over to his highchair and put him in it and took a seat for myself.

"Breakfast time" Nessie said as she put a bowl of eggs infront of Yuma and a bowl and toast infront of me.

I started to eat and then i notest that Nessie did not have anything.

"Ness you not eating today?" i asked her

"Not hungry" she said as she looked me in the eye dairing me not to take the subject any thurther "Just eat Jacob, you have to go work soon"

It had been 5 months scence Nessie told me she wanted another baby, 5 moths scince we tryed and nothing has happened. Nessie was starting to get worried that she could not have another baby, i just told her that when the time is right we will have one, we just have to be pashiont. But more recently there was deffently something wrong with her, one momnet she would be happy and the next she would be shouting at me, the olny other time she has been like this was when she was pregnant with Yuma but these mood swings were even worse, that was if she is pregant.

I looked at the clock "Right its time for me to go" i jumped up, kissed Nessie and Yuma, grabed my bad and got in the car, hedding off to work.

;'';';';['

_NPOV_

The morning started off well, Jacob worke me up with a kiss and took Yuma to have a bath, but as soon as i sat up in bed it just got worse.

I ran to the bathroom and was sick, not just a little but alot. It was worse than when i was pregnant with Yuma.

I knew i could be pregnant, but i was just scard to get my hopes up and then find out that im not.

Once i had finnished being sick i had a quick shower, got dressed and whent to make breakfast for when my boys come down.

"Mummy, mummy" Yuma came running in the kitching

"Yuma stop running in the kitchen, how many times do i have to tell you.

Once the boys had breakfast and Jake was off to work, i started my daily roteen.

I would put Yuma in his play pen while i went and cleaned the house up. When the house was all clean I got everything ready to go out shopping.

"Right Yuma, time to go shopping" i said to him as i put him in the special seat in the cart.

Walking thought the iles, i picked up all the things i needed. Bread, milk, but when i got to the nappys section i spotted something in the corner of my eye.

_First responce__ pregnace test, _i went over to them and just stared at them.

What if i was pregnant, i mean every pregnacy is different.

Before i got chance to think anymore, i picked it up and headded to the checkout and paied.

I knew i could not do this on my own, i needed Jake with me and i could not wait till he came home at 3 so when we were all in the car i hedded to the garage.

#'#'#'#'

"Hey Nessie, Yuma how are you pair?" Seth said to me as i got out the car

"Uncle Seth" Yuma shouted from my arms, i put him down and he ran over to him. Seth picked him up.

"What are you doing here today?" Seth asked me

"I just wanted to talk to Jake" I smiled, "Can you do me a hudge favor and watch Yuma for me" i asked

"You want to play with me for a bit?" Seth asked Yuma, Yuma nodded.

"Thanks" i gave him a one arm hug "Be good for Seth, Yuma" i walked off to Jacobs offace.

"Jake are you busey, can i talk to you?" i asked him oponing the door to his offace.

"Yeah come in Ness" i walked in. Jake stood up from the dest and came and greeted me "I didnt expect you to come over today" he kissed me "not that i dont want you here, but why are you?" he asked with his arms arond me "And where is Yuma?"

"Yuma is with Seth and Well i wanted to do something together" i said and got the box out of my bag "I could not wait till you got home"

He went to kiss me again "yes what is it?"

I showed him the box

He smiled "You think your pregnant

I nodded

He pused me towards the toilate attached to his offace "go pee" he was about jumping off the walls with his excitment.

"Jake, i might not even be treu, i might not be pregant" I said

"Please Nessie, there is only one way to find out" he pushed me again.

I went into the toilate and peed on both the sticks, when i was done i took them both back out to Jake

"Well..." he asked

"We have to wait 3 munits till we know" I signed and put them on the table

Jacob pulled me on the sofa on his lap and started to rub my belly.

"There might be another baby..." he paused and ran his hand slower over my belly "Have you notest this" he said

"What?" i asked

"You have a small bump, its only small but its there" he smiled "Feel" he took my hand and ran it over my belly and then i felt it.

"OMG" i stood up "Thats not posible" i could not stop rubbing my belly.

"Babe, the test say you are pregnant" he laughed, "your pregnant, we are going to have another baby Nessie" he picked me up and spun me around.

"but how can i be so far alond and not know" i mused.

"We need to go and get checked out" Jake said as he pulled out the phone.

"Who, you calling?" i asked

"Hello Carlsile" he said in the phone "we need you to do somehting for us, can we come over?"

He paused

"Great, we will be over soon" he looked at me and put the phone away "come on Nessie we have to go to the Cullens house"

;';';';';';';';

"What can I do for you two then?" Carlisle asked when we walked into his offace, the rest of the family was out hunting.

"Im pregnant and we have just found out but i have already got a bump. How can i be so far along and not know about it?" i said to him

"Pop on the bed and lets have a look" i got on the bed "many women dont know they are pregnant till they are a few mounths along" He got the ultrasound ready and Jake sat at my head holding my hand.

"Lift your shirt up Ness" Carlisle said to me and i did. He put some jel on my little bump and had a look.

"Well then, this is why you have got a bump" he laughted "Tell me what you see" he showed us the screen.

"Thats a baby, but what is that?" Jake pointed to the screen.

"Well that would be the other baby" Carlisle said to us.

I was shocked "other baby, as in two" i stuttered out.

"Yes"

"Oh my god" Jake said "This is great Nessie, we are going to have two more little babys. How far along is she Doc?" he asked

"I would say about about 2 months, congratulations" he printed off some pictures and handed them to Jake. "so im gessing you want me to keep this a secrate" he laughted.

"Yes please. We need to tell Yuma first and then we will tell everyone else" i said to him.

;';';';';';';';

After leaving the Cullens we went back to the garage and picked up Yuma. Jake decided to have the rest of the day off, leaving Seth in charge with a pay rise and then we headded home.

"Yuma come and sit on the couch with us, we want to talk to you" Jake said as me and him sat on the couch. Yuma came over and Jake sat him on his lap.

"Mummy, what?" He said

"Well, you know you were in mummy's tummy when you were born?" Jake said to him, Yuma nodded "Well now mummy has 2 more baby's in her belly, they are going to be your new brother and sister"

"Baby's in mummys belly?" Yuma questioned

"Yep, thats right buddy"

"But, me big"

"They will grow and get bigger and so will mummy" Jake took out the pictures of the babys and showed Yuma "They look like little munckys at the moment but as they get bigger, they will look more like baby's, they will be your new brother or sister"

"Baby's" Yuma pointed then he leaned down started talking to my belly "Hello baby brother, sister, love you" he kissed my belly then ran off to play with his toys.

I just broke down and started crying

"Baby? whats wrong?" Jake said to me.

"Yuma he is just so cute" I sobbed into his neck.

"Please dont tell me you are going to like go all crazy emotinal this time"

"Dont start on me Mr Jacob Black, there your little swimmers who planted themself in my eggs and made me like this, so yes i am going to be all emotinal and you can just deal with it" I pocked him in the chest.

He held his hands up in surrender "Ok, sorry" he walked away mumbiling "Just keep your mouth shut Jake"

"What was that?" i asked

He tured to me with a big fake smile on his face "Nothing baby, I love you"

"Awww smooth, and i love you to" i smiled.

**I know it is not as long as the others but at least it is one.**

**Hopefully the next one will be up soon :D **


	7. Christmas

**It has been soooooo long since I last updated**

**I am snowed in at the moment and it is still snowing.**

**This is like the start of a chapter, I will finish it but it's just a start.**

_JPOV_

I was just lying in bed waiting for the storm to start, it was only 6:30 and I had just put the presence under the tree.

It was the 25th of December better known as Christmas day and it was really exciting. Yuma had been counting down for this day for the whole mouth, we had been christmas shopping for a present for mummy, who didn't want anything saying she had everything she wanted.

My wife she was currently asleep on her side facing me, she looked beautiful. Her hair splayed out everywhere and her t-shirt rolled up past her ever-expanding belly which holds my twins.

"Mummy, Daddy wake up, its christmas, come see if santa has been" Yuma came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

I grabbed him "Yuma calm down, Mummy is still asleep"

"She was asleep" Nessie opened her eyes and looked at me and Yuma "Happy Christmas baby" She took Yuma from me and kissed him "Let mummy get up and then we can go and see if Santa has been" she smiled and sat Yuma in between us, them started to get up.

"You ok babe?" I asked

"Well apart from your children lying on my bladder, im good" she looked back at me and smiled "But now I have to go pee, then we can go and see what Santa has you, ok?"

"Yay, hurry thought mummy" Yuma shouted at her.

"Ok, ok" she shut the bathroom door.

"Yuma go and get mummy's present" I whispered to him.

He nodded and ran off, coming back soon with a present in his hands. I tapped the bed and he came and sat next to me.

Me and Nessie had shared presents last night, our present for each other was not something that Yuma needed to see.

Just then Nessie came out the bathroom.

"Mummy it's for you" Yuma held out the present for her.

She gave me a look, but as soon as she saw the excitement in Yuma eyes she smiled and sat next to him.

"Well let's have a look and see what it is" She started to open it to revile a blue Tiffany box. She opened it, sitting inside was a silver bracelets.

"Oh, Yuma" She hugged him.

He wiggled free, "But look" he took if off her to show her the engraving "It has my name and daddy said that when the baby's are born we can go and have their names on it as well" he explained.

Nessie burst out in tears.

Yuma looked at me with a sad face "She doesn't like it"

"No baby, I love it, im just so happy" she hugged him "her daddy will help me put it on" she looked at me and mouthed 'thank you' while I put it on, I nodded.

"Come on then let's go and see what you have" She stood up and took Yumas hand, he look mine and together we walked in to the lounge.

As soon as we walked thought the door, Yuma screamed and ran to the tree.

"Mummy, daddy, look Santa came. Look at the presents" he picked one up "Look it's for me"

"Hold on Yuma let us sit down before you open them" I helped Nessie sit on one of the chairs near the tree and gave her the camera and then i sat on the floor with a big bin bag ready for all the paper. "Go on then open it"

It took over an hour for Yuma to open all the presents, each one had to be take out the box and that was the hardest part. I swear those toys are not ment to come out. And don't get me started on the amount of batteries you needed for each toy.

But by far the best present Yuma got was the 4 by 4 car he could drive down the path to the main house, we could not get he out of it.

But non of it compared to the big smile and Yuma's face, that was priceless.


End file.
